Networked advertisers are interested in targeting audiences. For example, an online advertiser may wish to reach new customers who they hope will have attributes or behaviors similar to a known audience such as the audience of a particular website, the viewers of a selected online video clip, and/or a set of end-users who have made specific online purchases.
What is needed is a system and method for selecting an audience segment based on its aggregate similarity to a known audience.